buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skip
Skip was a mercenary demon of an unidentified species supposedly at the service of the The Powers That Be but who was in reality a servant of Jasmine. Biography When Angel rescued Billy Blim from a demon dimension in order to save Cordelia Chase's life, Skip was Billy's guardian. Skip was originally very pleasant to Angel, stating that he worked for The Powers That Be. Skip's pleasant demeanor (juxtaposed with his intimidating appearance) was a surprise for Angel, who fought him anyway. Angel won, and was able to trade Billy for Cordelia's life."That Vision-Thing" Later, Skip claimed he took a fall. Skip later informed Cordelia that she would die if she continued to receive visions from the Powers. He served as Cordelia's guide through a "what-if" scenario in which she never inherited her visions and had become a celebrity. After realizing that fighting evil was her true calling, Cordelia asked to keep her visions. Skip offered to make her part-demon so that she could continue to bear the visions and Cordelia agreed."Birthday" Skip once again returned to Cordelia to inform her that she had been chosen to ascend to a higher realm and become a higher being. Cordelia agreed and ascended to become all-seeing but was unable to act and became very bored."Tomorrow" After Cordelia returned and appeared to have become evil, Angel and the remainder of the group realized that something bad had happened to Cordelia on the higher realm. Angel sought out Skip for an explanation. Angel once again entered Skip's dimension and questioned him about Cordelia's changes. Skip feigned ignorance, but Angel realized that Skip was hiding something, and a fight ensued. During the fight, Angel was able to defeat Skip by using a length of heavy chain, shearing off a small projection of his armor near his ear in the process. Angel then brought Skip back to Los Angeles where he was bound to the dimension and questioned. Skip revealed that he was part of a conspiracy to bring Jasmine into the world (though he did not mention her by name). He also claimed that most of the important events surrounding the gang were directed by Jasmine, including maneuvering Cordelia into becoming part-demon and her ascension. How much of Skip's story was true is unknown as contradictions exist. Skip also revealed that killing Cordelia was the only way to stop Jasmine's birth. Able to escape thanks to an earthquake that broke the containment spell, he engaged the members of Angel's team, but was killed when Wesley shot a bullet in the exact place where Angel earlier broke his armor, with his corpse subsequently dismembered with a buzzsaw by Gunn and Wesley in the basement of the Hyperion Hotel."Inside Out" Personality Skip demonstrated a confident, charismatic personality and frequently made humorous references to human popular culture and turns-of-phrase. However, this good-natured demeanor was part of his cover. After his cover was broken and his true allegiance exposed, Skip revealed himself to be a rather cynical and vindictive individual. Powers and abilities Skip possessed superhuman strength and a nearly impenetrable chitinous exoskeleton that made him largely impervious to most forms of physical harm, including gunfire and bladed weapons. However, this exoskeleton was also a weakness, as damage to it also caused him physical pain. Angel managed to injure him by using a chain to tear off two of the bladed protrusions on Skip's body during a fight; the damage also created holes that could be penetrated to allow an opponent the opportunity to injure his more vulnerable internal organs, although this required a weapon of sufficient power and small size. His strength and skills were sufficient to match Angel in a fight when he was making a genuine effort (he was defeated by Angel in their first fight only because Skip was trying to lose), but his confidence meant that he left himself open when Angel wrapped a chain around his hand to give his blows sufficient strength to damage Skip. Behind the scenes *He was portrayed by David Denman. *Skip is one of Joss Whedon's favorite demons. While developing Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, Whedon assured that the demons in the comic would look cooler, "but not as cool as Skip." *The character of Skip was named after producer Skip Schoolnik. Appearances Category:Demons Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Demon Minions Category:Interdimensional beings